


ANIMALS

by Ophicii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oops, Smut, lance is a mess, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophicii/pseuds/Ophicii
Summary: "Absolutely fucking beautiful." He praised, moving his non metal hand to grip Lances jaw tightly. He ignored the way the boy panted and he parted his lips with the tip of his finger, watching as Lance obediently moved forward, his tongue swirling around the cold material.





	ANIMALS

Lance was suddenly woken by the pain in his side that had been causing him altercations for the past few days. He groaned softly, shifting in bed, slipping his arm under his pillow to feel the cool side. The action only caused him more pain for when he moved his arm it seemed to tug at the muscles in his side, causing him to hiss slightly. The pain was exhausting and barely bearable, however he stuck it out, refusing to get up and attempt to attend to himself with such a thing like a cold bath or cold shower. 

Just as he closed his eyes the sudden sound of his door sliding open caused him to startle. His shoulders tensed immediately and he rightfully assumed the intruder to be Keith, trying to pull a prank in return to Lance putting space goo in the other paladins shampoo bottle. Lance remembered precisely how Keith had screamed, rushing out of the showers with only a towel around his waist, remnants of green stuck in his wild black hair. Lance had barely been able to stifle his laughter at the way the rest of the team laughed shamelessly at him, which had made Keith even angrier than he had been. 

"Get out of my room, Keith." He mumbled into his pillow, too weary of the pain in his side to move and look at him. He waited silently, minus the sound of two people breathing, for his intuder to leave, but then he heard the sudden gentle steps forward. And then he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. A cold metal hand. 

"Oh.. Shiro." He said quietly. Was he so loud in his groans of pain that he had somehow managed to wake up the oldest paladin? "I didn't mean to wake you up." After a second of silence he turned and looked up, wincing at the burn. His eyes frantically searched Shiros face, noting the grin, the way his hair was slightly slicked back with sweat, the way his eyes glowed yellow. 

"Dont worry, Paladin, that isn't why I am here." He growled, his metal hand moving to curl around Lances shoulder, his grip tight and rough. He showed no concern at all and at the realization Lance felt fear well inside of his chest. 

"Get off... you're not Shiro." He spoke, breathless from the pain in his shoulder. He barely noticed as Shiro moved to straddle his waist once ripping away the thin, soft blanket he used. He was heavy enough to wake the sting in Lances side, but not heavy enough to affect his breathing. He raised his hand to grab the metal wrist, trying desperstely to pull it away from his shoulder, however he gave in once the man above him leaned down, eyes glowing with an emotion Lance had yet to place. 

Shiros thumb found it's way to Lances bottom lip, rolling the plumpness momentarily before he pressed his thumb into the boys mouth, against his tongue. Lance couldn't do anything but stare up at him with curious and terrified blue eyes. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Lance." He growled, watching as drool slipped past the tanned boys lips, coating his chin and Shiros thumb in saliva. "I just want to show you a side of yourself you've never expirienced." 

Lance blinked, frankly shocked at the oddly primal look he could see in Shiros eyes. He had never seen him this way, nor did he ever think it was possible for Shiro to give him the look that he was at the moment. 

He leaned down, thumb slipping from his mouth to play with his bottom lip again. His lips slightly grazed Lances jaw, causing the younger to tense just slightly. This was certainly not anything like Shiro. 

"I'll show you how to submit to me, Lance. I'll take care of you." He whispered, his metal hand slipping from the tan boys shoulder down to his side where his pain was most prominent. 

"Stop- what're you- ow..!" He winced, tears growing in his eyes as Shiro pressed down against him, his eyes moving curiously over Lances pain stricken face. And then he grinned, letting out a deep faint chuckle. 

"You were hurt here, were you? Poor Lance, it'll hurt worse than before once I'm done with you. You'll be screaming." He growled. Lances mouth opened, his eyes staring up at him and his cheeks flushed greatly, though tears building in his saphire blue eyes. 

"Don't hurt me, god, please don't -" 

He was suddenly cut off by Shiros hand covering his mouth, his eyes narrowed. "Shut up," He hissed, biting at his jaw gently. "Gonna make you feel good. So good it hurts." 

And then, moving his hand away, he pressed his mouth against Lances, his teeth digging into his plump bottom lip, pulling at it just slightly, envoking a gasp of pain and slight pleasure. 

The moment Shiros hand brushed up into Lances hair, his mouth pressed hotly against the youngers, controlling him, he gripped his hand into the dark brown strands and pulled lightly. Lances back immediately arched into Shiros body, gasping against the older man's mouth as he shuddered lightly at the way he licked and bit at his lips. It was exactly the reaction that Shiro was craving. 

"Shiro," Lance gasped shakily, moving his head to get away from the hungry lips that were just craving to be on his again. 

Instead he moved for Lances neck, at first being gentle and pressing soft kisses onto his skin, but then, like before he proved to not have concern as he roughly and harshly bit at Lances skin, leaving red marks and scraped flesh. 

"Mmn.. a- Shiro.. stop.." he moaned softly, tears running down his face at the painful way his side and neck ached. He didn't know why but the feeling was something he loved, something that was making him grow hard in his shorts. 

"It's okay, Lance. You like this, don't you? You're practically shaking." Shiro purred, taking a second to pull back and admire the dots of blood on the tan skin, the red marks, the ocassional hickey from when he actually stopped his desire to gently suck at the skin as treatment to the teeth marks. Lance only let out a struggled moan, wincing as he felt Shiros hand grip his side once again, holding him up against his body, his breathing heavy and hungry. 

"Yeah, just like that." He growled out, grinding down against the smaller who let out a choked moan in reaponse, his arms moving to wrap up around Shiros neck. His eyes were half-lidded, cheeks red, lips swollen and begging for attention. Begging for something. Anything. And just like that, Shiro was pulling away from him, grabbing him and pulling him so he was sitting up. He hastily tugged Lances shirt off, kissing at his collarbone and chest before he slipped his own shirt off, then moving to his boxers. 

"You're such a bad boy, aren't you, slut?" He growled, slipping his underwear down so it fell to his ankles. His hand slipped around his hard cock, thumb sliding over the tip momentarily as he watched Lances eyes water. 

Lance gasped. "I'm a bad boy.." he moved onto his knees, hands resting on the part of his thighs that weren't covered by his thin shorts. "..very bad.." 

Shiros eyes darkened, his hand pulling at his cock mindlessly. "Open your mouth, Lance." He growled, stepping forward. His lips parted slowly and he waited, closing his eyes when he felt Shiro press his warm, hot, cock against his tongue. "Take it, slut. All the way." 

Lances hand moved up to grip his length, his lips working over the head, tongue wet and warm, dipping into the slit. He moaned softly around him at the taste of precum and he went further, filling his mouth with Shiros cock as he took him halfway. His tongue moved along the underside relentlessly, tracing over the veins with ease. 

"Fuck.. just like that." Shiro growled out, his hands moving to take handfuls of Lances hair. He pulled him forward, forcing him even further onto his cock, his eyes rolling back slightly at the warmth that engulfed him. Lance choked slightly, his throat closing as he gagged, eyes leaking tears. 

He pulled away to take a deep breath before immediately going back to take Shiros length all the way to the back of his throat, the heavy feeling on his tongue making him moan quietly around him. And then he felt his hair being pulled roughly, his mouth slipping away from the warmth and he moaned, mouth hanging open. Before he could press his lips back together he felt Shiros tongue against his, prodding and violently attacking him, leaving his body burning and desperate for more. 

"Fucking made for this, huh slut?" He growled once pulling away, one hand slipping down to the boys throat, fingers curling around his neck. Lance moaned softly in response and Shiro squeezed tightly, watching the way Lances eyes rolled back at the pressure. "Say it. Answer me." He ordered, eyes narrowed and dangerous. 

Slowly, Lance opened his eyes, gasping. "I'm made for this... made for your c- cock..." he struggled, eyes wide with obedience. "...Fuck me..." 

Shiro grinned, licking his lips. "That's it, slut. Beg for it. Tell me how much you really want it." And at that, Lance was practically coming, panting and whining desperately. 

"Ah- Shiro, please, Shiro Fuck me. Please... I need you... I need you to Fuck me." He bit his lip, the action driving Shiro to grab him roughly by the shoulders, pressing him against the bed with force. Mildly he gasped at the pain that erupted in his side. 

"Again. Say it again." 

And of course, Lance obeyed, his body shaking with pleasure. 

"Fuck me.. please.." he whinrd, his voice like music to Shiros ears. No sooner was the older man ripping away the loose fitting shorts that Lance was wearing. He was completely defensless, unable to hide beneath any sort of clothing. He was on display all for Shiro and God did he like what he saw. 

His hands moved to touch at his tanned stomach, pale skin and metal meeting hot bronze beauty. Shiro was practically drooling now, his eyes selfishly taking in all that he would dare. 

"Absolutely fucking beautiful." He praised, moving his non metal hand to grip Lances jaw tightly. He ignored the way the boy panted and he parted his lips with the tip of his finger, watching as Lance obediently moved forward, his tongue swirling around the cold material. Shiro watched the way his lips caressed the metal, his length twitching and practically leaking at the scene. 

And then he pulled his hand away, slipping his hand down, pressing against Lances entrance eagerly. Without warning he pressed the single metal digit in, watching the way Lances face contorted into that of slight disconfort. He pressed deeper and that was what did it, caused Lance to take a sharp breath in, his back arching up off the bed just slightly. 

"Like that?" Shiro inquired. 

"Yes... more.. I need more." He breathed, sweat coating his forehead thinly. And Shiro complied, one finger turning into two and then three, which had the bronze skinned boy clawing at the sheets underneath him, his lips parting as absolutely sinful sounds escaped him as Shiro fucked him with his fingers.

Without warning he pulled his hand away, spitting on his other hastily before then wrapping his fingers around his length. The moment Lances half open eyes met his he was gone, positioning himself and pushing in recklessly, causing a short lived scream of surprise to escape the younger. 

"So good for me... so beautiful... so warm." Shiro continued to praise, his hands moving for Lances shoulders, which he held tightly as he gave the younger a moment to adjust. Again, without warning, he moved back, thrusting back in toughly, causing Lance to let out another high pitched scream like sound, his eyes quickly watering, tears spilling down his cheeks at the ruthlessness. The pain that he felt was something he welcomed, his body shaking in pleasure from it. 

Then, like before Lance screamed out, yet this time his face was soft like melted caramel, his eyes wide, his mouth dropped open as his back arched up off the bed again. 

"Please Shiro, there. Right there." He gasped, breathlessly, his body falling slack as the older mercilessly continued his treatment to that place, that spot, the place that had Lance whimpering and clawing beneath him. 

Shiros chest was pressed hotly against his as he connected their mouths again in what could barely be considered an actual kiss. With the constant pressure against his prostate and the friction created between their bodies being pressed together, Lance came, white painting over his and Shiros stomach as the older groaned hotly against his open mouth. 

And he came inside of him not longer than ten seconds afterward, causing Lance to shiver slightly. 

And then, Like before, Shiro was growling out at him, his hand curled around his throat. 

"Nobody knows about this." He ordered, pulling out of him slowly. Lance immediately let out a sigh as he winced, pulling his blanket back up over his body as he watched Shiro lazily slide his clothes back onto his body. 

He immediately headed for the exit, turning to face Lance before he left. 

"What do you say?" He demanded. 

And Lance felt his face hot, his body already sore, his throat rough and tense. 

"Thank you."


End file.
